1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
A Death on Coruscant (Act III)
The deep thrumming of Carrick Stations anti grav engines was felt through the floor by the entire squad. Addressing them against a backdrop of the Trooper hangar, Colonel Blackheart folded his arms across his chest and called for order. "There have been some ... developments", stated the Colonel ominously. The Republic Fleet Gathered for an initial briefing by the Colonel on the Republic Fleet, the soldiers and Jedi of Republic High Command listened as Pandoren gave them an update on the case. Whilst not exactly cold, the case of the murder of Genno Kane had gone quiet in recent weeks. Pandoren explained that the case had risen again to priority, as a known Imperial sympathiser had been seen making a dead drop on the streets of Coruscant, a drop that could not be recovered by SIS authorities later on. SIS confirmed that the suspects (the four cloaked and hooded humanoids) had now been positively identified as having left Coruscant bound for Tatooine, Anchorhead spaceport. After the briefing, and with the Empire confirmed as having landed agents in Anchorhead on the suspects trail also, the Republic High Command Squad headed out to Tatooine Anchorhead The squad landed to the sound of a howling sandstorm in the streets outside the Anchorhead spaceport. Crowds had hurriedly gathered in the relative shelter of the spaceport terminus, escaping the deadly storm outside. Working in two's, the soldiers and Jedi spread out to glean as much information as possible from authorities, vendors, civilians and spacers alike. Information was slow coming forward. Kanrys and Kira-chan had little luck with a local vendor, Drevaanne and Errineel had no success in slicing a computer terminal for shipping logs. Wyndia and Grissom had a small measure of success with a security droid, even managaing to almost slice its memory banks, before the droid lashed out at Grissom hitting him squarely in the jaw. Eventually Drevaanne and Errineel left the spaceport to pursue enquiries in the local cantina, where they were joined by the rest of the squad presently. Clues gleaned from the bar staff led the team to a Jawa outpost somewhere north of Anchorhead, and from a thorough questioning of the Jawa leader, the team followed the path of the suspects to the west. The Suspects Encampment After a trek through the arid heat of the Tatooine desert, the team came to a few rocks that looked to offer meagre shelter from the blazing suns.Scattered amidst the boulders were the remains of a rudimentary camp, and a small furry humanoid (clothed) poking around in the sand around it. Upon approach the creature nervously jumped back and began babbling in a language that it seemed only Drevaanne could understand. Drevaanne, and the others through him, questioned the creature, who turned out to be a Bothan archeologist doing research. The Bothan's Clues Upon questioning, the initially skittish creature revealed several clues to the team regarding the nature of the suspects they were chasing. The men were known as the Teth'Keha, a priesthood of monks active for several millenia here on Tatooine. They rarely left Tatooine, and in three years of research, this small abandoned camp is the closest the Bothan archeologist had got to actually interacting with them. The Bothan also revealed that the Teth'Keha have for these millenia been the keepers of an object he referred to as the "Black Codex", although he was unable to give specific details as to the nature of this artifact. The Next Move The team disseminated the information, but with the recent sandstorm having moved through the area the tracks of the Teth'Keha suspects had been obliterated. The Bothan archeologist suggested that the team would have some success finding them in the Jundland Wastes, for they had been sighted there on rare occasions over the previous centuries, always mysterious and always staying well away from civilisation. It was unusual, the archeologist thought, that the Teth'Keha should be implicated as suspects in a crime, as they are known in academic circles as a peace loving, if private, peoples. The next move for the team is to mount up and head into the unforgiving heat of the Jundland Wastes, to try to find some trace of the Teth'Keha, possibly the Black Codex, and somehow get to the root of the slaying of Genno Kane on Coruscant. ((To be continued)). Category:Stories Category:A Death on Coruscant